State of the Union Bingo/2007/Words
=Words to be Used= Cards will be generated using the following words or phrases (this list may change prior to January 15, 2007): Replacement Words # narcoterrorist # steroids # assume # authority # ownership # personal responsibility # The Next Phase # outsourcing Evangelical/religious Code Words # God # Points of Light # Truthiness # Wikiality # Stephen Colbert # Islam/Muslim # Jew # $cientology # forgive # lightness # heaven # higher place # Intelligent Design/Creationism # inspire # help # commitment # devotion # obedience # authoritarian # totalitarian Fear-inducing, Terrorist-related # nucular # WMD # terrorist(s) # biological/bio-terror # yellow cake # mushroom cloud # aluminum tube(s) # dirty-bomb # bomb # Polonium # drug(s) # obesity # insurgent(s) # rhetoric # Congress # activist judge(s) # playing politics # border (open border) # Illegal Immigrant(s)/Alien # gay (marriage/adoption/drivers' licenses) # stem cells # science/scientific/scientist # sex slaves/trafficking # drugs/drug trafficking # opium # E. Coli # train derailment # blame-game # gas leak # power outage # hijack # murderer # protester # Star Wars # dictator(s) # evildoer(s) # They Hate us # They Want to Kill Americans # weak # permission # UN (or United Nations) # Washington # politicians # insiders # secret Domestic Infrastructure # highways # trucks # planes # ships # airports # (sea)ports # levee # Social Security # Clean Air # Clean Skies # families # parents # the children # marriage # schools # nucular power plants # electrical or power grid # Strategic Petroleum Reserve # ANWR # water system # reservoir # pipeline # gas prices # middle class # Homeland People # James Baker # My Daddy (or Mother) # Gerald Ford # Ronald Reagan # Lincoln # Margaret Thatcher # Taliban # Osama Bin Laden # Saddam Hussein # Maliki # Al-Zwahiri # Mahmoud Ahmadinejad (President of Iran) # Tony Blair # Felipe Calderon (Mexican President) # Lula de Silva (President of Brazil) # The Minute Men # Stephen Harper (Canadian Prime Minister) # Fidel Castro # Hugo Chavez # Augusto Pinoche # Charles Taylor # General Suharto # General Pervez Musharraf (President of Pakistan) # Lance Armstrong # James Brown # American (Our) Troops # teachers # librarians # first responders # folks Places # Syria # Iran # Tehran # Afghanistan # Somalia # Africa # China # Old Europe # New Europe # Portugal # Spain # Australia # Baghdad # Venezuela # Cuba # Colombia # Argentina # Chile # Ecuador # Brazil # North Korea # Russia # Texas # Florida # Ohio # Colorado # Outer Space # The Moon # Mars # Abu Ghraib # Gitmo # Poland! Optimistic, Patriotic, Jingoistic or Xenophobic Cliches or Non-sequitors # Nine Eleven # Stay The Course! # Bring it On! # Let's Roll! # Turn(ed) the corner # Not Winning-Not Losing # Liberty # Freedom # Happiness # Mission Accomplished! # Move Forward # New Century # Dreams # surge # hard work # Security # National Security # Macaca # strength # resolve # superpower # Morning in America # New Day # prosperity # self-sufficient # independent # the American people # the past # Constitutional Amendment # opportunity Strange, Bizzare, Seemingly Helpful # FDA # TSA # Department of Homeland Security # FEMA # drivers' licenses # I.D. Theft # Port I.D. # recidivism # healthcare # schools # the children # future # puppies # santorum # Intelligence # global warming # climate change # alternative fuel # NSA # wiretap/wiretaping # domestic spying # protect # my job # will of the people Technology # The Internets # The Google # The iPod # vampires # space shuttle # space shuttle replacement # Hubble # International Space Station # computer # cellphone # e-mail # fuel-cell (vehicles) # hydrogen-powered (cars) # unmanned # satellite TV/radio # Burying CO2 # organic food # genetically modified # missle defense system